povilo_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
Characters are the actors of the game. They are divided into player characters (PC's), controlled by the players, and non-player characters (NPC's), controlled by the game master. Characters have various parameters describing their abilities and backgrounds - these are attributes, skills and proficiencies. Some parameters can influence others, for example, a character's Strength value influences his or hers Fitness skill. Some NPC's that don't play an important role in the game can have simplified parameters - enemy monsters can suffice with having an attack skill and defense skill rather than separate proficiencies which it will never use. Such simplification is usually up to the game master. Attributes Attributes describe the physical and mental properties of a character. They are considered core parameters as they influence pretty much everything the character does. Attribute values Attributes can have ranks from 0 to 18. The average value for a human is 7-8. Mortal beings rarely have attribute values higher than 14-15. Attributes have a primary modifier, equal to their value. A primary modifier is usually referenced by writing the three letter abbrevation of an attribute in capital letters (e.g. STR for Strength.) Characters with exceptionally high attribute ranks can have a secondary attribute modifier. Secondary modifiers are used rarely, however they usually provide some distinct advantage. For example, very strong characters can pierce anemy armour more easily, and bulky characters have an easier time resisting poison. The secondary modifier is equal to +1 per 2 ranks above and including 12. So a character with a STR value of 15 has a +2 STR secondary modifier. The attributes *Strength (STR) - the physical prowess of the character; a high score allows the wielding of heavy armour and weapons; characters with a low score can't carry much weight and fight clumsily with heavy weaponry. *Constitution (CON) - overall fitness of a character, the primary determinant of Health Points; characters with a low CON value are easily susceptible to poison and disease. *Agility (AGL) - the flexibility and litheness of a character, those with a high AGL score have good hand-eye coordination, are acrobatic and athletic. *Dexterity (DEX) - describes the character's reactions, very important for any fighter. Characters with a low score act slowly and have a hard time deciding on-the-go. *Intellect (INT) - the cognitive powers of a character. Describes ones ability to take in and process information. Influences a lot of skills. *Willpower (WLL) - self discipline and mental strength of the character. Characters that have a low WLL score get tired and scared easily. There are two additional attributes that function more like skills. These attributes, Perception and Charisma, can have ranks from 0 up to 100. *Perception (PER) *Charisma (CHR) Secondary attributes Secondary attributes are derived from primary attributes. These are: *HP (health points): CONx3 + STR *SP (stamina points): CON + WIL *SQ (sequence): DEX + PER/10 *DT (damage thresholds): I - 33% max HP, II - 66% max HP, III - 75% max HP *Encumbrance levels: light - STR + SP(max)/2, medium - STRx3 + SP(max)/2, heavy - STRx5 + SP(max)/2, maximum - STRx8 + SP(max)/2 *Attack speed: AGL + DEX. Natural attack speed, when not weilding two weapons cannot be above 25. Other attributes The base movement speed is equal to 4 cm (or around 5 meters, real-wise) per turn when walking. As noted in the combat section, this speed is doubled when running, and tripled while sprinting. In pure real time terms, a character runs at around 3-4 meters per second, equalling to around 12.5 km/h. The base action points for a character (see combat) is 3. Special traits Characters that have exceptionally high (>12) attributes usually have exceptional abilites that distinguish them from regular people. Skills : (see skills) Skills are a character's learnt abilities. They can have ranks from 0 up to 100. A character with a low rank in a skill has a hard time performing tasks associated with that skill. A character with a high rank is an expert of the related field.